Secrets Revealed
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: They met in a sudden rush of blood. They kissed with passion and impulse. They loved with surety and fright. But can they reveal their secrets? [KankuroXHinata] [Oneshot]


**I love oneshots **

**My wonderful BETA: little wolf blossom**

**Random pairings are awesome!**

--

It was another mission, simple as that. Both Jounin told themselves that as their paths crossed yet again and metal met wood.

It had been hours since they agreed to fight like this, in the open, the public, well, the forest.

They were silent as the blades of puppet and hand collided and both flew back.

"Ready to give up?" Her shaky voice quivered out. She could barely speak, but her grip was tight and her Kunai steady.

It was always like this, their secret affections, their silent words, their slow fights - physical and emotional. Ever since that day they first met, face-to-face.

---

**_Flash Back_**

--

"Damn Gaara," The painted face scrunched up in anger and embarrassment at his predicament. His younger brother frightened him and his older sister deemed him unreliable to take care of their sibling. So, now he was out getting food for the three Genins.

"Where do you get some good food in this dump?" He lied, Konoha was much better than Suna, his home village.

He suddenly felt a shove at his stomach. His body weight threw him off slightly and he stumbled back a few steps to find a young female in his grip- He didn't even remember grabbing onto her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled, pushing the dainty girl out of his arms.

Her eyes were closed tight and her left hand was out slightly, the index finger touching her lip. Her body was practically convulsing! "I-I'm sor-sorry!" She looked up, opening her eyes as she did so and he was taken aback.

Her irises and pupils were almost white! They were close to matching the sclera! He was mesmerized at her beauty, her short, purple hair that was cut just above her shoulders, short in the back and longer in the front. She wore the Konoha headband and he finally remembered her as the girl who was beaten by another like her.

Abruptly she started coughing roughly, her whole body shaking even more than before. He was frozen as he saw blood spurt out of her mouth.

Some shinobi ran to her help, questioning him on what he did to her. He only answered that he did nothing to her.

--

He still hadn't found a place to eat, but he had found the hospital.

Walking in he found some shinobi he recognized from the Exams. There was the one with the dog, and even the one he had to fight next- the Bug Boy. He knew already they were her teammates, the girl who he still didn't know the name to.

"May I see," He paused. "A girl with short, purple hair and white eyes." He had a Kunai at his neck and glares at his head.

"You. You know Hinata?" The Bug-Boy asked calmly.

"Yes." The one with the _luck _to have these two men wish him an early death lied. The Kunai loosened and he was led down the hall, much to the receptionist's disappointment, but she wasn't an idiot, she would fight with three Ninjas.

"How do you know her?" The one with the dog asked skeptically.

"We sort of…ran into each other." Hey, don't get him wrong, the puppeteer wasn't one for jokes, but, what else could he say? He caused her violent fit of coughing?

"Ah, happens a lot with Hinata-chan." They stopped at a white door. "We will be watching." And the Bug-Boy opened the door, letting the painted boy in.

--

To his astonishment she was awake, and staring at his form. "Hello, Hinata was it?"

She nodded, "And you are?"

"Kankuro, we sort of had an unfortunate encounter earlier today." He sat down in the chair for visitors and looked down nervously.

"Oh, I remember." She was stuttering and twitching slightly, just a habit.

But Kankuro didn't take it as just a habit, but for some reason found it cute. It really wasn't like him to find anything cute, at least that's what everyone thought.

For some reason he wanted to tell this young, hospitalized girl his feelings for the world.

"You know," He started. "You should stutter more often, it's cute." She squeaked slightly at his words. "This paint hides my true self, when I put it on I get more and sometimes less respect. I match my puppets in our own screwed up way. I hate children, they remind me of my brother."

Her face was scrunched up.

"And that fight, where your cousin? Yes, where he beat you up, causing this? You held back, but you put all you had into holding back- You need to stop that." She was going to protest, he knew.

"I-" But he wouldn't let her say a word, he found speed and soon she was against the wall, his hand at her slim throat, her back against the wall. But he had some heart, he set her _gently _against the wall.

"You don't need to say anything. You disagree with me. You think your strong." His lips met her in a coarse kiss.

The kiss was sudden and Hinata tensed up at the sudden affection her showed, but this wasn't affection, it was hard, uneven. It was impulsive. And both liked it.

But it seems that when he shoved her to the wall softly Kiba and Shino - The one with the dog and the Bug-Boy - had heard it. They were in the room, ready to kill the puppeteer.

And to their astonishment Hinata and him were kissing against the wall. Both their weapons dropped and their mouths opened.

--

**_End Flash Back_**

--

Ever since that day they had seen each other. They had talked in privacy- only Kiba and Shino knew of them - and stayed a safe distance from each other.

Hinata loved the relationship she had with her lover, Kankuro. They shared many an odd memories of their years in silence. Hilarious and Dangerous, but both ended in passion. They lost their virginity to each other a year ago, and today, both were determined to make the relationship public.

But some problems had occurred.

"We can't tell my father!" Hinata cried out, ever since the day they shared passion she had been able to yell at him, and only him. How special.

"We should, it would get to him anyways!" He dodged an attack made by his girlfriend as she wielded a very sharp Kunai with her eyes closed.

"But he'll kill me!" Hinata actually had terror in her eyes at the thought of telling her father of their precautious love. Especially the virginity part.

"No," Kankuro grabbed her arms as she launched for another attack, stopping her. "He won't." He drew her into a passionate kiss. Right in the middle of Konoha. Yes, they had moved from the forest in their fight.

She gave into his loving embrace, practically melting in his arms and burning in the kiss.

"Ready?" He asked, looking at the female in his arm who has gone into her **public mode**, her body was shaking again.

"No!" She curled up into his chest timidly. Her eyes glancing around when she almost screamed. Kankuro was lifting her into the air!

The air part didn't scare her. And she trusted her boyfriend with her life. It was the other ninjas that frightened her. This wouldn't go well with them.

And she was right!

"Set her down!" It was her cousin, Neji who had his Kunai at Kankuro's throat this time.

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Kankuro smirked at Neji's reaction, grabbing Hinata and bringing her in closer. Neji's eyes widened at the touching.

Kankuro grinned toothily, leaning down and capturing her lips again, right in front of her cousin.

--

"Here, this should help the eye." Hinata stuttered handing some ice to the Puppeteer whose eye was swollen and black.

"Heh, sorry Hina-chan. I guess your cousin has a better left hook than I remembered." She giggled slightly, sitting on his lap, waiting for the ice.

"So, the news is out I guess?"

"It better be! I didn't get hit for nothing!" Kankuro yelled.

"Well, It doesn't _have _to be for nothing."

"I like that idea."


End file.
